Reunion
by luckyfree3
Summary: When Sakura just can't seem to get over Naruto, she has a nightmare about him. Half-asleep, she texts him a confession. Oneshot. Please R R!


Hi guys! In this story, Kiba is Sakura's sister, Sasuke was her ex-boyfriend, she rejected Rock Lee and Naruto rejected her. Make sense? Sorry for OOCness.

When Sakura just can't seem to get over Naruto, she has a nightmare about him. Half-asleep, she texts him a confession. Please R+R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters!

I've been trying to get over you, so I haven't consciously thought about you for a while.

It's not a lie. And to you, Rock Lee. I wasn't lying either. I'm not ready for a of the reasons why I'm not ready is because...just like you may be getting over me, I have had my heart stolen by a guy who doesn't deserve it. There are some times when I think I have it back. And then he just sneaks up out of nowhere and takes it again, an innocent halo above his head. He doesn't mean to. It's all my fault. I let him into my heart that one time. I didn't realize how dangerous it was. I wish I never had. I don't want to let anyone else in my heart again. It sucks. They could slip out when I'm still in theirs, or they could break it to pieces unknowingly.

I wish I never did. That I never fell for either of them. And I'm sorry. I'm afraid of being in a relationship with you, falsely leading you on while I still love another guy.

I want to be friends with you, I truly do. But I understand if you can't, or you don't want to be. Maybe it's self centered to think you still like me. But if you don't, sometime in the future... do you think we could be friends?

I wake up and sit upright. My hands are clinging to sheets. Why? Wh-oh, that's right. I had a nightmare and ohmygod. I immediately grab my phone and pull up a text to him.

**I'm sorry... I can't get over you. I still seem to love you at times.**

sent... SHIT. What did I just do? I should not have done that.

It's been 2 days. Seriously, not responding to a text like that? How cold hearted. I mean, I understand. He probably was busy with training.

It's Sunday. 6pm. I get a response.

_**wtf! is this a joke**_

How cruel. I send back:

**sadly no...**

_**sakura I don't like u that way**_

_**I thought we already talked about this**_

**yeah ik, I just had to get it off my chest.**

_**k. but y now?**_

**um, I kinda had a nightmare**

_**what happened**_

**that I never told you and years later I get told you died in war, but I never got to tell you or say goodbye**

I realized the redundancy but send it anyway.

_**dummy I'm right here**_

**I know. That's why...goodbye.**

Naruto slumps back against his headboard with his phone in hand. His eyes widen when he realizes what that text might have been. Naruto runs out of the room and into Sasuke's, quickly slamming the door behind him.

"Dude, what the hell? I'm trying to work. Sorry, go back into your own room." Sasuke pushes Naruto towards the door.

"No. Sasuke, Sakura just texted me."

Sasuke's interest was piqued slightly. The last time she texted him was on his birthday, and he can't remember the last time she had texted Naruto. He allowed his brother to sit on his bed.

"Really? What did she say?"

Naruto had his head in hands and he was staring intently at the wood floor. "Goodbye." He said as he slowly turned his head towards Sasuke, who was sitting at his desk. Sasuke saw the panicked look in Naruto's eyes, but didn't understand. "Yeah, so? What's so bad about goodbye?"

"No, you don't get it. Here, look." Naruto handed Sasuke the phone with the messages all on display. "She texted me she loved me, and I had to reject her man. You know? But then she said goodbye. What if she killed herself?!"

Sasuke made the connection and his mouth was gaping slightly. "So?" His ice cold reply was. "I have work to do. Sorry man, it's your problem."

"How could you say that?! She might have committed suicide!" Naruto was ready to shake Sasuke back into his senses.

"She wouldn't do that. You're probably just overreacting."

Nodding, Naruto silently trodded out of the bedroom. Then he got an idea.

**Yo kiba u busy? wanna come over?**

**_sure_**

Kiba excitedly flew down the stairs to ask his mom. When given consent, he cracked open Sakura's bedroom with a wide grin on his face.

I had been crying on my bed and writing in my journal. When I heard Kiba coming up, I tucked my journal beside my bed and wiped my tears so it didn't look like I was crying. I smiled slightly in the mirror to try it out. Suddenly, he opened my door.

"Naruto just invited me over. Wanna come?"

I thought about it for a bit. I just said goodbye, and I can't reopen that wound.

"Uh, no sorry. I've gotta work on something." I said as I closed the door.

is sakura coming too

no she can't make it

Fuck. Is she dead?! Naruto texted back another response.

**oh sry actually can I come over to ur house?**

_**yeah**_

Naruto barely waited before grabbing the keys to Sasuke's car. He bolted to the car and raced on the highway much faster than he should have. These thoughts kept clouding his mind, but he was only focused on one. I have to see her.

He almost missed the turn onto her road and sharply drove in.

"Naruto! Hey!" Kiba waved at him from the basketball court on their driveway.

Naruto tried to calm down and waved back from inside his car.

"Kiba, where is your sister?" He urgently asked.

"What? Uh...she's inside her room I think. Oh, I think she said she had important work to do. Anyway, wanna play some-"

Kiba was cut off as Naruto quickly walked up the stairs and burst into the house. It had been a while since the boy had visited their house.

I heard a car outside and knew my dad was still at work and my mom at home. I recognized Sasuke's car. Sasuke or Naruto, now was not a good time to see either. Hurrying, I pulled my hair into a ponytail and put on my sneakers. I quickly ran down the stairs and into the basement, exiting the house through our bottom sunroom. I silently ninja-style creeped against the house and padded up the brick stairs as I heard 2 slams of the garage door. Okay, they're both inside.

Naruto sprinted up the carpeted stairs and kicked down her door, only to find an empty room. Where did she go? Kiba followed not too far behind, still unaware of the situation. "Naruto, what the hell? Why are you running so-"

"WHERE IS SHE."

"You mean Sakura? She should be right in her ro-" As Kiba turned into Sakura's room he realized the absence of his sister. "Huh, that's funny. I wonder where she went. Anyway, dude why does it matter?"

"I think she might be suicidal!" Naruto frantically opened her closet and searched under her bed. Then he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He was glued to the window as he saw the girl he was looking for running out of the house.

"Are you insane? Sakura is not suicidal. Why would she? I know her, she wouldn't do that!"

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief that she was safe.

"Man, you need to calm down. I almost peed my pants! Speaking of which.." Kiba awkwardly did the potty dance down the hallway to the bathroom.

She's safe. Alive. I was worried for nothing. When suddenly a thought struck him. Holy shit! What if she's running to go out into the street or on the highway to get hit by a car? The highway is right off her street and- pictures of Sakura's lifeless body on the pavement spattered in blood invaded his mind.

Okay, they're probably playing video games. Now's the time! Just run across the front yard as fast as possible, stay as close to the trees and go for a jog. A really long one, until Naruto or Sasuke leaves.

Naruto rushed to the front door but was caught by the lock, fiddling with it to try and get it open.

I'm losing time goddammit!

He could see through the window she was already running down the driveway.

Finally, he successfully opened the door and ran out like his life depended on it.

Okay, made it across the front yard! Just turn onto the road and I will be out of sight! Sakura heard footsteps behind her and she turned her head.

Shit! It's Naruto! Why is he running after me?

Sakura ran as fast as humanly possible for her and tears started to well up in her jade green eyes.

I can't face him. I can't I can't. I'm so stupid! Why did I send that text in the first place!

"Sakura! Wait up!" Naruto panted. Then he remembered that he is a runner and can run much faster than her. He put his all into it and if he reached out he could graze the end of her ponytail.

Just a little more!

He felt something wet land on his face. It wasn't raining. Was she..crying? His pace slowed down a little bit.

Stupid Naruto! Stupid stupid Naruto! Just leave me alone, I know you don't love me!

Sakura wiped away her tears with the back of her hand but they just wouldn't stop flowing. Temporarily blinded and distracted by her thoughts, she didn't notice the car speeding down the road.

Naruto, however, noticed it right away and adrenaline pumped through his system. He had never run as fast as he did now. Catching up quickly he grabbed a hold of her arm or shoulder, he couldn't tell, right before she rolled into the car's path.

Why?! Why!

She felt his tight grip on her arm and tried to resist for a moment but then slumped at his touch.

On the long downhill driveway, he couldn't stop his momentum so quickly and collided with Sakura, but he instinctively wrapped his arms around her in case she fell.

Suddenly embraced, she froze. All her tears ceased, and she didn't know what to do. She heard a car zoom by, the gust revealing a bit of her midriff and bringing a colder wind. She nuzzled into his warm chest.

I...shouldn't be doing this. I'm probably leading her on right now He thought. But for the moment he was just so relieved she was there, alive and completely safe in his arms. His adrenaline left his system and so tired from the sprinting and worrying, he rested his head on her shoulder and breathed in the scent of her sweet-smelling hair.

They didn't say anything for moments, but Sakura's face warmed up and she felt a blush spreading across her face. Her head hurt from the crying and a bit woozy from the sudden stop to her sprint combined with the hug. After minutes of silence when their heartbeats went down, Sakura wriggled a bit and Naruto immediately let go. He rubbed the back of his neck and realizing the position they were in, his face turning pink.

"Why." She mumbled as she locked her eyes on her feet. The tears that had stopped silently flowed down her cheeks again. They hit the pavement one by one, and then seemingly all at once.

"Why would you chase after me?! You don't even love me!" She looked up and cried out to the tall boy.

His eyebrows furrowed and he was confused.

"That's not true! You were about to die!"

She huffed and walked back up the driveway, knowing it wouldn't be good to make a scene in front of the neighborhood. He followed her as she walked around the house to the porch on their backyard. Then, when it seemed like she had reached the spot she wanted, sitting down on the edge of the porch with her feet grazing the top of the grass, she turned to him.

"Did you just say it's not true you don't love me?"

He realized his mistake and cursed under his breath.

"I wasn't about to die. I was seriously just going for a jog." She lied through her teeth. She wasn't going to jog, she was running away and she knew it.

Taking it in, Naruto sat down beside her and thought about his response. "The car that you didn't see because you were crying, it was about to hit you. I was saving you. If you were just "jogging", then why didn't you stop when I ran after you? Why did you keep on running and why were you crying?"

She cringed as he hit every point she had hoped he missed.

"I thought I was going to lose you. I didn't know what to do. I care about you Sakura." He was staring out through the trees at the sun that was almost finished setting. He laid his hand on top of hers.

"No you don't." She mumbled in denial and slid her hand away. "You don't care, and you can't. We just wouldn't work out." She repeated what she had been saying to herself for the past year, again to him.

"No. And it sucks that I didn't realize until now. But I need you, Sakura. I can't imagine what I'd do without you here. Sakura," He gently took her jaw with his fingers and turned her so she was looking at him. "I think I love you."

Her watery eyes widened and her mouth dropped into an 'o', speechless.

"I...love you too." She hugged him tight and then looked into his eyes. "But.. are you sure?" He didn't respond. Instead he returned the hug and buried his fingers in her long hair as he pulled her in for a kiss.

-—

"Naruto? oh, well, he's probably taking a long crap in the other bathroom." Kiba shrugged and sat down on the couch to play video games.


End file.
